Solve for $x$ : $2x - 4 = 5x + 5$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x - 4) - 2x = (5x + 5) - 2x$ $-4 = 3x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-4 - 5 = (3x + 5) - 5$ $-9 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-9}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-3 = x$